Serendepity
by raveneyes-27
Summary: The death of her grandmother and mysterious dreams change 16 year-old Bella Swan. When she is sent to live with her father in Forks, will Bella find the reason behind her mysterious dreams? Rated T for language, drugs, and sexual content no lemons! BxE
1. Dreams and Reality

A/N: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story these characters are from the creative and wonderful mind of Miss Stephenie Meyer

**A/N: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story these characters are from the creative and wonderful mind of Miss Stephenie Meyer. 33**

**Chapter 1**

_All around me I feel cold and fog. Trees surround me and the blue sky stretched over me is filled with snow. As I walk in the oblivion not knowing where I'm going I try to touch the snowflakes falling everywhere. What is this? This isn't snow. Ashes. Ashes are all around me falling like snow. I notice that something is pulling me closer and closer to an orangey glow. Like metal to a magnet and I can't pull away._

_Suddenly I see a car and I run as fast as I can to it running and running but it feels like I'm not getting there in time. Then it hits me like a wave crashing down and I can't breathe…there she is lying on the ground, I'm too late. As I reach her I hold her hand and she whispers to me,_

_"The one whose eyes shine like gold and whose touch is icy cold is the one who will change your heart."_

And that's it. That's where it ends. That is how it ends all the time. Even though it's the same dream I can't help but cry and moan to the night. Why did she have to die?! She was the only one who wanted me, the only one who held me when I was a child and now she's gone. And just how the fire consumed my grandmother, the fire consumed the girl I was, burning all the childhood innocence I once held in my grasp.

Many have grown with the perfect family, or at least the ones I know. I on the other hand was not. My parents had a love child. My mother Renée was young and in love with my father Charlie. They had me and just couldn't take care of me because they were too young. My mother started getting into a drinking habit and my grandmother saved me from what could have been an abusive childhood.

Although I was without my mother or father, my grandmother took the place of both of them in my heart. Nana Cara I used to call her when I was young. But those days are over and done with. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I see someone different not the big brown eyed girl I used to be, with a smile that brought happiness to others. Now I just look, and see a pale girl with almost black eyes and full lips that almost drags into a frown.

I look away and start packing my things again, trying to focus on what to bring and leave behind. Honestly I was a mess and moving from my home in Phoenix, Arizona to dreary Forks, Washington was not going to help me get better. Fortunately I am to stay with Charlie until I turn 18 and decide what to do with my life. At least it was better than staying with my mom, she still drinks.

"Two years Bells, just two years", I half said half sighed.

I heard the taxi coming so I quickly got my suitcase, and walked away from the room that I grew with as a young girl. Leaving it was like having a piece of my heart torn away.

But what else could I do? Nothing. I thought as I shut the door and drove away to the airport. Throwing away the fairytale I thought I once lived in and entering the painful reality of the life that was waiting for me all along.

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? REVIIEEW! 33**


	2. Serenity

Chapter Two: Freak on Leash

**Chapter Two: Freak on Leash**

**A/N: Well just to not confuse anybody, I have skipped the whole plane ride and moved on to when Bella is getting off the plane to meet Charlie. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters only Stephenie Meyers does. **

"Here it goes", I said as I got off the plane. I turned off my ipod and slowly made my way into the sea of people hugging and greeting each other. I almost laughed out loud as I saw Charlie standing there, he looked so uncomfortable and I bet he felt awkward. That is one of the many things I inherited from Charlie unfortunately, and that is being unsocial. Charlie's job is the only thing he centers his life upon, the only thing that distracts him from the fact of losing my mother and losing me as well. Here in the quiet little town of Forks, Charlie contributes to the community by protecting its dreary citizens from any "dangers" (huh! Like that'll happen!). Yes Charlie is the town's deputy and is damn proud of it as well.

Oh god, now I'm getting closer, I painfully remembered how my grandmother would tell me to be a good little girl and call Charlie daddy. I'll have that in mind because to me, they're just Charlie and Renee. I can't wait till he sees how much I've changed since I was 12 when I stopped visiting. My family always new I that I was born as a quiet and "free- spirited" child but boy was he going in for a surprise when he finds that his little girl was an out cast, a freak, just one of the many agnostic punks who go against everything he lives by. Law and order.

"Hey pops", I mustered to Charlie as best as could.

"Hey Bells, how was your flight? It must have been so exhausting considering nana Cara's passing and all. I've missed you… well you've changed a lot Bells, last time I saw you, you were just a short little girl with pink bows in her hair".

"Yeah, well Char- dad, four years gives you a lot of time to change", I said as I started heading to the airport exit with my bags.

"Here let me carry that", he said

"Thanks. Honestly pops did you think I was going to grow up to be some pink bubble headed snob?"

"I guess you're right, you always were the free- spirited of the family", he said.

"Oh please, you don't have to be fake any more I think I'm old enough to know that it just means I'm a freak".

"Bella you are not a freak your just different that's all it only means you're special".

"Yeah and next you're going to tell me that vampires are real too", I whispered under my breath.

On our ride back to Charlie's house he tried to make conversation with me rambling on and on about how he was going to be away for three days because he had to go to a deputy convention up in Ontario (Canada). I wasn't really up to it; I just looked out the window intently as I watched the drops on my window race down the bottom, reminding me of how as a little girl I used to watch the raindrops go by pretending that it was a race between all the water droplets on the window.

When I entered the house I noticed how empty it felt and cold. I ran up to the room where I spent my earlier years as a child still seeing the violet walls and the off white curtains that covered my windows. I didn't mind really but it would need a few adjustments.

I didn't even unpack as I lay down but as I lay my head on the pillow, putting my hand under my pillow, I found something solid and as I took it out I saw that it was the small music box that my nana bought me. I wound the box and put it on my dresser just hearing the lullaby play as night fell over and I swiftly fell into sleep knowing it was the only song the brung me comfort.

_For once it was dawn and not night that took place in my dreams. For once I did not feel the fear and chilliness I had in so many restless dreams. And as I walked in the serene beach that once was a forest, I saw a light in a small cave and came closer and there was a glorious angel standing before me smiling. The angel was so young and happy, so familiar yet so distant. She did not speak but somehow I could hear her voice inside of me._

"_Do not forget what I have told you my little Bell, do not fret over something that has already been etched in your memories. When you see a raven in the night or twilight approaches remember its sight. I am that raven in the sky, I am the dim light as twilight approaches. Never feel alone my sweet I'm always near. Your time will come when you find the meaning behind the story of your life"._

And then the stars fell over me and once again it was night and for once I did not cry and moan to the night, instead I smiled at the raven that sat perched on my window sill. I could see her in the shining raven eyes, I could see my grandmother as clear as dark is from light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of these wonderful characters only Miss Meyer does only in my dreams do I own them33**

**Chapter 3**

Morning came and today I (unfortunately) had to go to school. Well I could skip but I just don't want to be a burden to Charlie on the first day so I decided to go. I got up and closed the music box and peered out the window but she wasn't there anymore. I guess she only comes in the night to protect me. A wave of calm took a hold on me, glad that even beyond death, nana was still watching over me.

I grabbed my towel and shampoo and headed for the shower. Washing all the grime off me from yesterday and pouring my favorite organic shampoo on my head, filling the room with strawberry and rose scent. When I got out and changed into my black skinny jeans, red plaid skirt on top and my black Ramones shirt. I grabbed my Emily strange bag and filled it with paper, a planner, and pens inside. As I went to get breakfast I saw a note from Charlie:

Hey Bella, do me a favor and go into the garage I've got a present for you. I thought you might need it considering I might be gone for a few days at the convention. See you later.

Dad

Hmmmm I wonder what it could be. I had my guesses but I didn't want to get worked up about it. I grabbed a cereal bar and a glass of OJ and headed for the garage. When I opened to see what was inside I saw the shiny black front of a pick up truck! Wow I can't believe Charlie actually got me a car I thought I would have to buy one myself I even had money saved up, I guess he's not so bad after all. As I got closer I saw that on the side door it read: Happy Belated Sweet 16. I looked at the model of the truck and it read 2000. Well, I guess he really spent time planning my time here I'll have to make it up to him somehow. I hopped into the car and put my cup in the cup holder as I started the car with the key already in the ignition. A little grip of fear reminded me how my grandmother had died in a car crash right after she had taught me how to drive but I took a slow breath and let it out trying to reassure myself that nothing would happen as long as I stay calm.

By the time I arrived at the very dreary Forks High, it was about 8:30. I noticed how awkward the school was, seeing how the buildings were all separate little bricks buildings. Looking like they were apart instead of being a whole unit. Unlike the school and its look on the outside, the students who inhabited it were the total opposite. Girls clad in shorts with the word pink on their arses and pink tanks, guys with A&F shirts and axe perfume you could smell a mile away. God could it get any worse?! This was my personal hell. I groaned internally waiting for the mockery to begin as I entered the front door of a building that said Office Building. There, sitting in the front desk was a big red haired woman with a nametag that read Mrs. Walsh, she had horn rimmed glasses that reminded me of a librarian but her aura was very maternal, I had a way of sensing how people are. My nana would tell me that I got it from my mother but I wouldn't really know, I never met her and don't think she wanted to meet me.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, Chief Swans daughter umm I was wondering if I could get my schedule for my classes?" I said politely.

"Ah yes Bella Swan here you go, now just remember to have these forms signed by all of your teachers and trust me sweetie we will know if you have skipped any classes so you better not try anything", she said in a professional voice.

I snatched the papers from her and gave her my famous death glare which mostly sent the message to people not to mess with me. I just hated how the world never judged with their heart and logic, but looked with their eyes and their view of the world .The eyes have a way of deceiving you but no one ever thinks about that. I just walked out and before I came out of the building I kicked her magazine rack down and said "bitch" just so she would have to take her time to pick them up and organize them again.

I walked in to another building which was one of the three buildings and got inside where I walked into my homeroom which was thankfully global history, one of my favorite subjects, my nana used to teach me all about the world because when she was younger, she used to travel a lot. As I gave the form to my teacher Mr. McIntosh I noticed how everyone stared at me from head to toe. Some stares full of lust, some with hatred, some with jealousy, and some with gentle politeness. Well there was only one person who stared at me that way and that was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes she was pretty in an innocent way. She reminds me of how I was younger, she seemed so sweet and as if she barely ever had something negative in her mind so I sat on the empty seat next to her.

"Angela, would you mind being Ms. Swan's tour guide for the day?" Mr. McIntosh said.

"I wouldn't mind at all Mr. McIntosh just as long as you're ok with it?" Angela had said now directing her question to me.

"No problem thanks".

"Well class I guess we'll have to start the class discussion later, please leave the classroom when the bell rings. Tomorrow we'll be learning the new unit of mystical legends and creatures from Europe and how they were passed on into the new world."

Hmm this should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fanfic readers! Thanks for waiting so lonnng for this chapter. I have just moved and it took some time for me to FINALLY get high-speed internet! Other than that I do not own any of the characters in this story roflmao! Enough said read on!**

**Chapter 4**

Finally the bell rang for 2nd period and I had AP Bio with Mr. Keener. Angela walked me to class rambling on about the winter wonderland dance, and if I was going with someone, and blah blah blah. I shouldn't be so mean to her, shes the first person whose looked passed my appearances on the outside and looked at me from the inside.

We finally reached the classroom, and there gawking at me, was Mr. Keener. He was so strange, tall thin, and bald as an egg. So far, he was the only teacher who made me get up in front of the whole class and tell the others about myself.

" Class I would like you all to welcome our new student Isabella", Mr. Keener said in a very annoying nasal voice.

" Uh hi…. I guess", unfortunately I started blushing and I could feel I was turning really red because I was hot as an oven.

" You can take a seat now Ms. Swan, I just wanted to see if you were up to it!'

" Please call me Bella."

' Well, Bella, please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there so we can start the lesson."

Finally, I thought as I shuffled towards the seat in the back. What an asshole, it wasn't like I was in drama class where I would have to be on stage or something, really what kind of Biology teacher makes you say hi to the whole class then tell you he wanted to see if you would actually do it? Well whatever, I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize the dark stare that was being directed towards me.

There, sitting a few feet ahead from me were a pair of eyes, so dark and full of venom, like two black marbles were replaced with real ones on this boy. The boy who I only knew as Mr. Cullen and nothing else. As I focused on the dark angel in front of me, I wasn't aware that on the floor someone had purposely dropped a book on the floor. I would have landed flat on my face if it weren't for the desk top I had gripped to keep myself from falling. And snickering away like a hyena was pretty- boy Mike Newton. How did I know it was him do you ask? Well lets say Mike and I have gone far back .

Every summer I came over, Mike Newton would torment me wherever I was and do all sorts of things,

_(flashback, 10 years ago)_

" _Hey Bella how you've been doing over at that old bats house?! "_

" _Shut up Mike! don't talk about my nana like that or you'll be sorry!"_

" _Or what!? Talking about family, where's your mom? The last time I heard, she was in jail doing time for drinkin and drivin_."

" _You don't know anything Mike! My mommy's tryin to get better so she can live with me and nana soon"_

" _Really? Where'd you hear that from? Bella your moms never coming to live with you! that's why you' re living with your grandma! Anyways, who would want a freak like you?!"_

" _That's not true Mike! My mommy loves me! "_

' _Keep lying to yourself Bella, cuz that's all your life is, one big lie!"_

I still remember that time. Mike was only six years old but boy did he know how to hurt someone with his words. Mike was born with bad blood, or at least that's what I call it. He was born to hurt people not only with his words but with his hands, the way he hurt me all those years. But no worries, he'll get what he deserves, he's gonna be kissing his green van goodbye. I knew what Mike wanted, and he knows he cant get it. See, guys like Mike Newton love girls like me. Freaks who are all anarchist and ware thrift clothes and like gory horror films. Why would he like me? Well I'm probably the only girl whose said no to him I'm just something he cant have and it drives him crazy.

I quickly sat in my seat, not wanting to attract more attention to myself than I already had. I could see from the corner of my eyes that the dark demon next to me was still looking hard into my eyes, hypnotizing me and turning my whole view into black only darkness and night surrounding me. I felt like I was falling into a well, plunging into it but never being able to reach the bottom.

" Mr. Cullen would you mind telling me what the scientific name for the -"

'Polaris" , the boy said in a voice so different from others, I knew if I heard that voice in a crowd of other voices speaking at the same time, I would be able to distinguish his clearly. Quick as lightening he tore his gaze from mine and started listening to Mr. keener droning on about the phases of the moon. I didn't think I needed to know all of this crap considering I already learned this from middle school so I put my headphones in and drowned out the world with Korn.

Freak on a leash by Korn was playing on my ipod and how good it felt. Music to me is like my ecstasy it burns throughout my body and gives me a high like no other. I was almost oblivious to the fact of the dark angel at the corner of my eyes. His eyes piercing black, his hands formed into fist of rage, mouth barred into a slim line of anger. Of what, I don't know, but I could guess it was directed towards me seeing that his chair was as far away from mine as possible. Rejection flowed through me, something my body has now learned to resist, to feel numbness and no longer feel rejection's sharp piercing of emotion take control of my mind and my heart. To keep myself from being distracted, I made a curtain between him and me, my hair covering what I longed to see. To see this strange boys face, to see his eyes say everything with just one look. To feel that cold grip raise every hair on my body and choke what little breath I have out of me.

It was the first real feeling I had in months, it was something that woke something within me so powerfully. I felt like Princess Aurora after 100 years of sleep.

**A/N: so how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm really open for creative criticism. More chapters coming your way! 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bonjour fanfic readers, for the next few days, I will be updating frequently, considering the fact that I've been away for a while and my chapters keep on piling up. What did you think I was doing on my time away?! Read on!**

**Chapter 5**

After those two periods in Bio, not a thing had changed, as soon as the 3rd period bell rang Cullen fled the class in a blink of an eye.

" Hey Isabella, what did you do to Eddie boy over there? He looked like he was about to rip you apart."

" Mike why don't you go suck face with your slut, and leave me alone. Really I did nothing whatsoever to Cullen."

" Bella, Bella, Bella, would you really like me to do that? I know what you fantasize about in your dreams. I know you want me, ask and you'll receive Bella."

" Id quietly suggest for you to watch that tongue of yours Mike, now if you excuse me I have better things to do than waste my time with assholes like you."

God! Mike gets on my nerves so bad! I just wish he'd shut up and die already. Never mind, I had plans for that crappy car of Mikes and by the end of the day, he'll wish he'd never said a word to me. I wasn't going to 3rd period Drama, I would be too busy trashing Mikes car to go but maybe ill make it in for 4th period.

I got out of the building and headed to the parking lot. I decided to get a pair of gloves I had from my pick up truck and got out a few red spray paint cans and a hammer I had in the back, I didn't know I had them until I was searching for the gloves, well lucky me I guess. I walked to a car whose license plate read: 2 HOT 4 U and new it would be that Mikes considering the ridiculous license plate. Before I knocked out the car with all its glory, I decided to remove the car alarm. I quickly unplugged the red wire that was under the car knowing it was the alarm.

If there was one thing my nana taught me, it was how to fix cars. My grandma was one of those women who did things and never asked for help. She was tough girl when she was a young woman and always fixed things on her own. My grandmother never depended on men and had taught me her ways as well. Memories like that always made me smile.

After taking off the wire, I got out from under the car and decided to swing the side of the passenger seat and started pounding away. Pounding and pounding my rage and anger into every part of the car until I was tired and out of breath. Until my head was in a quiet state of mind. Then I grabbed a can of spray paint and sprayed a heart on the windshield.

Now, that's better, I said to myself, and I got my stuff, and threw them out into the garbage bins. I started walking back to the school building for 4th period when I noticed that, sitting in a black Volvo was Edward Cullen still looking at me with that look of hatred that raised the beats of my heart to go from one hundred beats per minute to two hundred. I tried to walk as quickly as I could noticing that he was watching every step I took.

Thankfully, I reached the building and told the drama teacher that I had gone to the nurse because I had cramps and took a seat in the back row. I tuned out of everything and decided to just doodle in my notebook instead I got out my black charcoal pencil I carried around with me and drew the raven that watched over me when I was asleep. My mind still on Edward Cullen, my mind still on why he made me feel so awake for the first time. By the time that the lesson was done, everyone was given a sheet that required the books we needed to read and finish by the end of the year. Easy, I thought as I was reading down the list, _The Awakening By: Kate Chopin, Pride and Prejudice By: Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility By: Jane Austen_. All books I have read over the summer almost all of them, my favorites like The Awakening.

As soon as the bell rang, I went to my locker and met up with Angela. She showed me where she usually sat and I talked with her as she ate. I hadn't had much of an appetite lately but willed myself to eat an apple. Sitting there and dwelling in my nostalgic thoughts, I notcied that Angela had lightly tapped my shoulder,

" Bella , Edward is looking at you."

"What?"

" Look for yourself, he seems like he wants to tell you something."

From the corner of my eye I could see that angela was right, he seemed to be confused about something, he looked focused on something, me. I gave him the hint when I turned around completely and looked him straight in the eyes. He paused for a second and like as if nothing happened, he turned round and continued talking with the group at his table.

Slowly, I observed all of the people he was sitting with. There were two girls and two boys not including him. The boy at his left seemed like a man and not a boy, he had dark curls that loosely fell over his eyes and it seemed that every feature was flawless. According to what Angela was explaining to me, the boys name is Emmett. He looked like a serious wait lifter and I don't think any boy would want to mess with him. Next, was the other boy to Edwards left, he was less bulkier than Emmett was but still had a build to him. This according to Angela was Jasper. He had golden blond hair and like Emmett, looked like a model.

Next to Jasper was a very petite girl, she reminded me of a fairy, her hair, jet black and spiked. Angela told me that this was Alice and that the girl across from her was Rosalie. Rosalie was like a supermodel perfect golden hair that fell in long locks down her back, every feature of her face perfect her figure was that of a body you see only in Sports Illustrated.

One thing that I noticed about all of them was that they were all very pale, and they all had dark shadows underneath their eyes. Their eyes were all the color of golden butterscotch except for Edward's whose eyes were covered bye his bronze colored hair. Angela told me that although they were all adopted by the same set of parents, They were all couples except for Edward. Rosalie is with Emmett and Alice is with Jasper. They're all together except for Edward who was always the odd one out. I don't see how, with his boyish looks. Angela says that almost every girl has asked him out even Mike's girlfriend Jessica but like the others, she was turned down.

After lunch, I didn't have anything to do so I went to my locker and got my stuff. Then I went to the office building and handed the papers to another woman on the front desk.

" So how was your first day of school dear?"

" Great, just great."

After that I headed to my car and away I went hearing the screams of Mike Newton in my ears just a few spaces away. Who said revenge isn't sweet?

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good or bad? REVIEW3333**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own any characters.

God it felt good to finally be out on the road and away from Forks High. I mean, one day and I'm already sick of school. Well, tomorrow would be Thursday so it wasn't so bad. Driving down the highway, I decided to stop by the nearest supermarket and get a few things considering the only food Charlie new how to make were, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and just about any other sandwich there is out there. After doing a quick shop I headed towards the car. To my uncaring surprise, Mike Newton stood there with a couple of his friends, Eric and Tyler.

"Bella, what the fuck did you do to my car?!"

"Nothing, just thought id make it look crappier than it already is." I couldn't help but be a little bit of an ass.

"Just you wait until I tell Charlie what you did you fucking freak! I wouldn't be surprised if he sent you to an adoption agency!"

I slowly got as close as I could to Mike, our noses almost touching; I looked him straight in the eye,

"Innocent until proven guilty Newton, you don't have any evidence that I fucked up your crap van. Plus, do you really think Charlie's going to believe you over his little girl? Especially when the dumbass who's accusing her is the same person who got charged for possessing illegal drugs? " I whispered so only he could hear.

"For once in your life you're actually right! But one way or another, I will get you just like that time in the old Johnson's barn when I screwed you, you weren't even that good!"

Mike knew that could have ticked my self-control off, but I wasn't about to lose my nerve in front of him and his friends.

"Really, is that so? You know the only reason I don't give a shit about what you just said is that you and I both know that you were too much of a wimp to actually go all the way."

I laughed as I headed to the car, Mike told his friends that he had "done it" with me but the truth was, _**we**_ never did anything together. I got my head together and loaded the car with the groceries. Then I started the car with a big roar of the engine, I headed towards the exit and away I went. I t was about the last visit I had with my dad and it was on that day that Mike dared me to go to the old and haunted Johnson family barn. We both got on our bikes and headed towards it. To this day, I don't know why I went there. It was a stupid dare and when we got there, he had started kissing me and telling me how much he loved me. I was scared and angry, more angry than scared at the fact that Mike thought he could put his disgusting hands on me. I hit him below the belt and by the time I was done, Mike had two black eyes and a bleeding nose. I ran as fast as I could and that's about the last I remembered.

I try to suppress myself from bringing back those memories, they only fuel my temper. Quickly, I headed towards the garage and parked the car. Then I unloaded the truck and got in the house. I started dinner and sat down as it was cooking. Hopefully the year would pass without any suspensions or expulsions, but by the looks of things it didn't look like that would happen. Then out of nowhere, my thoughts came back to Edward Cullen. The only boy who's reaction differed from the rest. I think that's what made me so attached to thinking about him. I tried to find something to distract myself from the subject of Cullen reading a magazine but I couldn't. That's just the way I am with things, I try to analyze things until there's nothing left of it, until every layer is peeled.

But I knew it wasn't the fact that Edward had received me with such a hostile attitude but the way his body seemed to tense, the way his eyes seemed guarded, his lips pressed so tightly, the way he looked so fierce yet beautiful, so filled with passion. Replaying the vision in my head again I realized something, something I had no time to catch but as I looked back in the pages of my mind I noticed how his eyes seemed to say something that I only saw in the eyes of a lion when it was about to attack, that hunger in his eyes as he zeros in on only one thing, food. That was the same way he had looked at me, like as if I was some precious thing he hungered for. Something that he needed and yearned for.

Although that made me a little flattered, I couldn't shake off the feeling of fear biting at me. That feeling that I hated with a passion, the feel of insecurity and confusion all coming from one person who knew nothing about me and I them. Well I wasn't going to sit there and act like nothing happened, especially from some boy. Just as I was putting the food on the table, Charlie had trudged into the room.

"Hi Bells, what's this?" he looked surprised.

" Well I just wanted to show my gratitude by making us dinner, plus I think I will be taking over the kitchen from now on, considering I don't think its healthy eating sandwiches all the time don't you think?"

"Well I guess you're right, so I take it that you liked the car then?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe you actually bought a car for me it's exactly what I wanted."

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

After a quiet dinner of little conversation, I decided since it was still 8:30 that I would take a walk in the woods for a bit. Charlie told me not to stay out to long and to take my cell just in case. Walking in the woods as the crisp fall trees crunched under my feet, I decided to sit under an old tree and close my eyes for a bit as I heard the birds and the creatures of the night all roam through the trees. That's when I felt that I wasn't the only person here. I opened my eyes to see a blur fly passed me. An uneasy chill ran down my back, as the chill spread all through me. I decided to head back now confused at what I had seen. I silently went to my room and collapsed, not remembering how or when. Darkness closing over my eyes as I heard the soft touch of a hand on head too tired to see who as I let sleep take over.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry guys

**A/N: Sorry guys! Had to deal with a lot lately between graduation and vacation but im back and ready to write more chapters for you! I do not own any characters. P.S- What did you guys think about Breaking Dawn?**

**Chapter 7**

Morning crept into my room warming me from the night before, for some reason I felt very cold last night but decided not to make anything of it. I got ready deciding to wear my red and black striped shirt and my black twirl skirt that ended mid-thigh paired with my criss-cross leggings and boots. Just as I was applying my red lipstick on I noticed that today was the day before Halloween. To celebrate, I wore my pumpkin earrings and quickly got to my car for another day of school.

As I was getting into the school parking lot, I noticed that Mike's car heading towards me was suddenly in better shape. I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry up so I got my bag and went into Global History. Just as I had expected, I found Angela waiting for me with I smile on her face.

"Hey Bella! Guess who asked me to the All Hallows Eve Dance this morning?"

Oh so that's what she said, I thought she had said winter wonderland dance, oh well it's all the same.

"Uh I don't know Angela, you tell me."

"You know that kid who's in your Bio class, with the brown hair and glasses? Kind of looks like Peter Parker?"

"Oh yeah, Ben isn't it?"

"Yeah! He asked me to the dance! I'm so excited! Have you found anyone to go with you yet? It's this Friday you know."

" Uh no but I don't think ill be here that day, I'm going to Port Angeles to look for some things, I wanted to do some winter shopping and find some good books, there aren't many books around here worth reading."

"Well would you be able to come to Port Angeles with me and some girls? I'd really appreciate it if you came and helped me find a costume."

"Ok I guess I can and Ill just stay in a hotel overnight and do my shopping the next day."

"Ok but wont you be lonely, staying in Port Angeles by yourself overnight? It gets pretty dangerous in some areas and what about your dad?"

"Well he'll be on a business trip in Canada for two weeks or so, so it won't be a problem if I don't tell him. By the way, who exactly are we going with?"

"I was afraid you might ask that", she said with a worried expression on her face.

"Angela, I promise I wont get mad, just tell me who's coming that's all I want to know."

"Well, you know Mike's girlfriend –"

"Oh no Angela, I am NOT going if that Barbie doll is coming too"

"Listen Bella it won't be that bad, she's the one who invited you anyways, she said she wanted to know you since your new and all."

"Ugh ok but one little stupid remark and I'm out of there, I'm only doing this for you."

"Thanks Bella!"

And with that, we ended our conversation seeing that Mr. McIntosh was starting the lesson. He started with the how vampire myths were created and how each continent had their own story and image of vampires.

"In many countries, vampires are all very different from what we describe as monsters with fangs and pale skin. In China, vampires are described as red eyed monsters with green or pink hair, in Greece vampires were women with the lower body of a serpent with wings. But the one that we're most accustomed to are the Eastern European version of vampires. Many of these tales of the undead coming back to life derived from early Christianity. When noticing that livestock would mysteriously disappear or die. They would make up any cause to being a vampire like, being born with a caul which is a veil of membrane which covers your head when you are born which doesn't always happen, being born with teeth, being born with a tail or being born on a certain day. There are many more but we can get into that later.

People made anything up to accuse others of being vampires, like in the later years when in the New World, people accused each other of being witches and children of Satan. As an effect to what was happening around them, Roman and Orthodox Christians took action by forming raids and mobs, destroying the people who they accused of being the "evil children of Satan". Many methods were used to kill vampires, such as pouring holy water on their graves, decapitation, and putting garlic in their mouths, dismembering their bodies and having the pieces burned afterwards."

After that, class ended and it was time to go to French class which took two periods. When I walked into class I couldn't help but notice that Edward Cullen sat there reading something while everyone was sitting in there seats.

"Oh mon Dieu", I whispered so no one could hear.

Unfortunately I wasn't as quiet as I thought considering the fact that Edward looked straight at me with a slight hint of humor in his eyes. I couldn't really comprehend why but as I started walking again I noticed that Eric, one of Mike's stupid friends had decided to get in my way.

"Hi Bella, that was really brave what you did to Mike yesterday you were so feisty and …. sexy, I liked it, I like you. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the All Hallows Eve dance with me, maybe I could show you my why wild side, what do you say mon cherie?", he said this ridiculously with a flick of his so called "emo" hair style.

I really wanted to tell him to fuck off but instead I decided to keep calm and said,

"Well as much as that sounds very intriguing, I cant you see, I have to be somewhere on that day so sorry I cant"

"Don't fret love, there's always Homecoming"

I walked away as fast as I could, laughing at the fact that he actually thought that I wanted to go out with HIM! I got to my seat which again was next to Edward, making sure I covered my side view of him with my hair. Then as the lesson started I had noticed that throughout the lesson, Edward was staring at me and I couldn't help but ask why so I said,

"Uh…hi"

"Oh I'm sorry was I bothering you? Hello my name is Edward, you are Bella correct?"

Oh mon Dieu! Was he talking to me? I couldn't believe it, yesterday he was a total jerk and now, he was acting as if nothing ever happened it made me angry and all of a sudden I blurted out,

"Do you have a personality disorder or something?!" I could not believe I said that, it was as if my mouth had a mind of its own, ugh great, now my cheeks were tinged with rouge and I couldn't control the red spreading all over my face.

"Je ne comprend pas", he said with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry that I let that out but yesterday you were acting as if I was some danger to you and now you're acting like nothing happened."

He looked at me for a long time holding my eyes in the grasp of his, noticing that today his eyes were lighter and gentler almost like a honey color making him all the more beautiful with his strong ashen face.

"Well my condolences, I wasn't all myself yesterday and I would really like for you to forget it ever happened I'm not all happy that I treated you the way I did either. Will you forgive me?'

"Yeah I guess, as long as you're sorry I'm ok with it."

"Ok class I would like you all to rehearse the sheet of paper you have in front of you, I want you to do the dialogue with your partner and then tomorrow you will present it in front of the class.", Ms. Cretinon said in her French accent.

All around I could hear grunts but for me this would be a piece of cake considering I took AP French back home.

"Are you ready madam?" Edward said his voice like soft chimes but at the same time masculine and beautiful.

"Uh sure", I said breaking out of the spell he put me under.

And with that we started working on our lines. When we were done we noticed how everyone was still working on their lines, some cheating and using the French dictionaries to look up some words. I was doodling in my notebook noticing how Edward observed my every move making something inside of me feel warm inside. Until I was done I looked up into his eyes and that's when he decided to end the suspense and begin a conversation.

"So I see you're different from the rest of the female population around here, I noticed yesterday that you were wearing a Ramones shirt, you like rock I take it?"

"Yeah I guess, I'm mostly into indie-rock, punk, and alternative, and maybe some metal."

"Cool, I guess we're on the same page with music do you like the classics as well?"

"Yeah I'm a big fan of Claude Debussy"

"Really, well what's your favorite song?"

"Uh, it would definitely have to be Reverie and Clair de Lune."

"I see you have good taste, so tell me, what made you move to Forks?"

Something about the way his eyes had changed from the humorous look to a look of frustration and desire made me a little cautious almost as if he had a reason behind asking me besides just wanting to know me more.

"Well the person who took care of me, my grandmother, had passed away recently and living with my mother was not an option, so I decided to movie in with Charlie, and here I am.", I noticed how telling him about my nana didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Edwards face turned into a mask of sorrow and sympathy as he heard this, but still the look in his eyes never wavered, never changed. I noticed how similar we looked, he was wearing a red plaid shirt with tags of different bands on it, and over it he wore a black sweater with The Misfits skull on the back, paired with black jeans. The top buttons of his shirt opened up to show a sliver of the smooth pale chest that lay underneath almost inviting me in to its soft touch.

"I'm sorry I hope you didn't mind me asking I just wanted to know about the new girl everybody's so creeped out about, I see nothing creepy about you at all." he said this while sweeping his eyes over me which caused me to blush again. The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch so I got out. I hadn't realized it but Mike suddenly grabbed my wrist and shoved me hard against closet door no one even bothering to stop him.

"Newton! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off of me now!"

"This is just a little warning, the next time you mess with me, you'll be—"

"Mike I suggest you get off of her before I have to make you get off her myself", it was Edward towering over Mike his voice calm but you could sense the venom that hid under it. Mike let me go and before I left I heard him call me a slut that's when I also heard Edwards fist knock into Mikes mouth.

"Another word out of your mouth Newton, and you won't be able to use it again, do you understand?" Edward said again calmly but harshly at the same time. I didn't notice that he was walking right beside me now.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yeah, thanks, but I could've handled it myself."

"Well I wasn't going to stand around and not do anything about it anyways you left your folder in French class."

"Thanks", just as I said it something happened that I didn't expect, when his hands touched mine, there was a shock passing through me and I could tell I wasn't the only one who felt it because he suddenly tensed as well.

"Sorry", he said, like it was his fault.

I didn't know what to say so I decided to stay quiet, especially since all eyes were now on Edward and me. We ended up in the cafeteria where again I was met by the jealous stares of both boys and girls. I was going to sit with Angela but I noticed she wasn't there, I still went forward anyways and noticed Edward tapping my shoulder, I turned around,

"Would you mind sitting with me today? My siblings are driving me up the wall and I noticed you have no one to sit with either."

"Sure", I couldn't resist saying yes.

We walked over at the table behind his brothers and sisters, noticing how Rosalie Hale glared daggers at me. Oh well I guess giving people the cold shoulder on the first day, runs in the family. Lunch passed by pretty quickly and it was time to go but before leaving, I heard Edward say,

"Bella I would advise you not to go to biology today, why don't you skip class with me today?"

"As much as I would love to skip Bio, I cant, if Charlie hears that I'm cutting class, he'll be on my tail 24/7"

"Ok well suit yourself. See you later Bella."

"Yeah, later."


	8. VAVAVA VOOM!

Just an Authors Note: Hey guys

**Just an Authors Note: ****Hey guys! Although the twilight series is supposedly over I have noticed that some people are still reading sooo I'm going to continue the story I've just been having writers block but im back!**


	9. Chapter 8: Im BaaaaAAAaack!

**A/N: Hey, everyone....wow its been long hasn't it? Well for those who still stuck around i am sosososososososososososososo srry! I hope i can make it up, lifes been hectic and demanding my time and plus, after watching the Twilight movie, everything twilight made me sick to my stomach i just wasn't very fond of it so anyways i recovered and here is another chapter to Serendepity. Enjoy33.**

**Chapter 8**

Walking toward Bio, I suddenly felt strange, sad perhaps. The uncomfortable sensation of Edward Cullen, this boy I barely know, not being by my side was like a cold draft after a warm shower. Nonetheless, I went on my way to Mr. Keener's class and entered the room. I entered the room and found that the room was filled with small rectangular boxes. I sat down quietly and soon, Mr. Keener started.

" Class, I would like to inform you that we are going to be doing a blood drive this week for those of you who would like to donate blood, now, in order to do so we need to take small sample of blood from each one of you and make sure that the blood we are donating is right for the job. So if I could have a volunteer come up so everyone could see how we are going to take samples...."

Oh god no! My heart raced slightly and I couldnt help but feel a queasy feeling in my stomach. If there's one thing I hated, it was blood. To see the flowing red liquid and smell it was enough to make me faint....i dont know just something about it made me sick to my stomach, this only made me angrier to be afraid, to feel like a child again. Mike, trying to make himself look all macho and brawny, made his way to 's desk and that's when I dropped.

"Oh god, is she alright?"

" Mr. Keener, I think Bella here might be squeamish, would you like me to take her to the nurse?"

"Oh well, that would be a good idea Newton, make sure you rap that finger in something, we don't want it getting infected"

" Will do sir"

I felt my body being lifted, only to later be dropped on what felt like the sidewalk of the school parking lot.

" Wakey wakey Bells, it's payback time for what you did to my car, you stupid bitch!"

" Mikey Wikey, come here I'll give you something, maybe it'll change your mind."

" Sure baby I thought I would never hear those words, but I guess you do want the Mikester!"

(POW!!) I hit Mike straight in the eye, loser, I'd never waste my first kiss on him! Ahh but that sucker would fall for anything now that i think about it. Right when i was trying to get up I noticed a dark figure in my view, running towards me,

"Bella! Are you ok?!"

How easily I read those clear eyes hesitant and cautious, reserved, hiding something behind. The way his perfect rose lips slightly parted, those alabaster brows knit together in anger, the way his jaw slightyly hardened.

"Bella?"

" Oh yea Im fine, just help me get up, Im still feeling a little dizzy"

Underneath that gray buttoned shirt i could see hard muscles appear on those pale bone arms. I almost yelped when Edward pick me up, cradling me like a child, feeling his hard chest slighty move. I almost felt comfortable and cozy, until i realized who was holding me.

" What about loverboy over there?", I said worrying about someone finding Mike half conscious on the floor.

" Oh don't worry about him he'll be fine.

Finally we got to the nurses office and Edward settled me to my feet ever so gently as if I was made of ice. I noticed behind the counter, reading an Anne Rice novel. Edward was right behind me his lips so close to my ear, I could practically breathe let alone think.

" Be a good girl for me and pretend like you're sick I dont think it's a good idea to go to that classroom again.", there was a slight trace of humour in Edwards words, almost cocky.

I went to sit over by the bench by the side of the room and trust me, after having been dropped on a sidewalk i dont think i needed to "pretend" to be sick. Smoothly Edward walked over to Mrs. Higgins,

" Hello Mrs. Higgins, I was wondering if you could excuse Ms. Swan from the rest of her classes? As you can see she's not in any condition to go to Biology let alone any other class.", poor Mrs. Higgins, she seemed almost hypnotized bye Edwards coaxing words, melting like honey.

" Uh-Oh deary are they having those blood test done again? Well, theres always one", she said knowingly, writing two notes of excuse for both Edward and I.

" And of course, one for you as well I take it?"

" That would be _greatly_ appreciated Mrs. Higgen."

Then Edward made a signal for me to go and as soon as we got out of there he seemed more relaxed,

"what was that?"

" what, you didnt expect me to carry you out over the threshold again", he said in a mocking tone.

" No, i mean that effect you have on people, i dont have a name for it exaclty...the way you _dazzle_ people, its just not fair." Edward stopped and looked at me with that same expression he had before, gentle yet hungering for something.

" Do i dazzle you?", smiling, as if he didnt know the answer to that!

"You might have a certain charm on me but at least it doesnt make me drool like everyone else". i said rolling my eyes.

" Is that so ?", I couldnt breathe, Edward, inches away from me ao close i could feel his chilling feel on me, rattling my bones.

"How about now?"

"Uh-uh...."

"Hahaha thought so."

" That wasnt very nice!", i said making a pouty face, almost surprised with my reaction.

" Who said I was nice?."


End file.
